


A Collection of Random Starknight Drabbles / 布眠夜相关的胡言乱语

by Mileotra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileotra/pseuds/Mileotra
Summary: I just need a place to gather all my writing prompts and thoughts about Starknight.我需要一个地方收集我散落在各处的布眠夜梗和脑洞。





	A Collection of Random Starknight Drabbles / 布眠夜相关的胡言乱语

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps my mind has formed a nebula of ideas. If I keep going at it for long enough, maybe I will see a star born from my mind; or else I will see a brain fried for mere wind and words.
> 
> 我的小宇宙里出现了个名为布眠夜的星云。只要我持续的时间足够长，或许有一天会看到一颗星星的诞生，亦或许有一天我会看到我的脑子变成一锅粥。

==============

Some random AU stuff,,,

 

……那些老奶妈还没来得及给布兰讲的故事

The Old Nan remembered a long forgotten song from an old bard, who looked far beyond the past and saw the future.

 

Once upon a time

A bearded king of blue blood lived

He's powerful and proud, and cruel, and rich

And all the other lords bowed to his wish

 

His kingdom he conquered and seized its king

Demanded the fairest heir his queen

A tyrant king for a kingdom of sorrow

His killings made feasts to the sparrow

 

During his hunt before wedding day

 

A hag, before death, cursed him and said

"A heart of stone by blood atones"

"True love brings true death to you"

 

The king laughed off the hag's curses

In time his twisted order commences

His bride, a young prince and former heir

In moonlight on king's bed stripped bare

 

Silence was long but the night was longer

Dawn caught the yawning guards by horror

From prince to king a knife through heart

'twas clear death had done them apart

 

The king just started his journey strange

Again he lived in the old hag's range

The same story he'd relive again

This time hag got an early end

 

He remembered the true love's curse

And thought of preparations suffice

A prince chained to the chamber bed

A trophy, not a newlywed

 

未完待续

明明草稿写完了，为什么抄的时候一时兴起要押韵，简直作死……

 

……人鱼AU

临冬城建在海底火山旁，斯塔克王族千百年来一直住在这里，掌管整片北海。

这片海里的居民都知道，斯塔克王族这一代的小人鱼里就属布兰王子好奇心最重，小小的年纪就已经把临冬城以及周围的海域游遍了。而他最近开始喜欢往上游，凯特琳王后明明已经禁止他接近海面了，可布兰还是会趁母后不注意偷偷溜出去。而海底的居民们都习惯了，有时甚至还会纵容布兰的小探险，毕竟不会有什么危险，斯塔克王族的血统对海底绝大部分生物都有血脉压制，而海面的人类根本不敢招惹人鱼。

这一天小王子游到海面，在抓用来喂海鸟的小鱼时被渔网缠住了。他慌乱地摆着鱼尾，却越挣扎越被渔网缠紧。布兰被渔网勒住倒吊出水面，阳光下闪闪发光的宝石蓝鱼尾让船上的人类迅速聚起来围观。而当布兰看到海盗船上呆住的席恩时不禁松了口气，他向席恩笑着招了招手。

席恩会把他带回临冬城的，布兰乐观地想着。

 

葛雷乔伊家族世代拥有克拉肯海妖的祝福，可以在海底呼吸。而席恩·葛雷乔伊恰好曾在临冬城里生活过好一段日子。

后来席恩在成年后回到了海面上。之前布兰听鲁温学士说席恩成了北海的海盗，如今他终于亲眼看到了。布兰在甲板上一边摆弄着自己的鱼尾试图解开身上的渔网，一边歪头看着远处那群海盗围着席恩低声说话。

他不是很喜欢那群海盗看向自己的眼神。布兰想，要是他能像大哥那样化出双腿跳下船就好了。

 

而布兰不曾想过海面的危险不仅仅是海盗。

一场不寻常的冰风暴突然降临，凝结的冰锥瞬间打碎了席恩的海盗船。风浪中尽是落水船员的叫喊声，席恩挣扎时看到布兰晕倒在不远处的木板上。他正要游过去，却发现而那个带来风暴的男人缓缓降临至布兰身边，海水在他脚下结成了冰。席恩不知道是不是他的错觉，但是那个男人皮肤苍白，看着不像是人类。

那男人用他冰蓝色的眼睛专注地看着布兰，俯身将人鱼抱在怀里。

“你不能带走他！”席恩向那男人大喊，试图阻止那个男人。而那个男人转头看向席恩时，席恩感到腹部一阵剧痛，他低头看到一根冰锥穿透他的身体。他感到浑身冰冷，在脱力下沉时他看到那个男人抱着布兰乘风暴离开。席恩沉往海底，恍惚想起来那个男人应该就是传说中的夜王，世界上最可怕的死灵魔法师。

 

布兰在快要苏醒时再次被下了昏睡魔咒，他感觉似乎有人在慢慢地抚摸他的鱼尾。布兰皱了皱眉头表示抗议，又再次沉沉睡去。

 

黎德家族的领地是一片离大海不远的沼泽，传说中是大海无法全身而退的地方。在夜王经过这片沼泽地时，附近所有的飞禽走兽好像获得了指令一样将夜王困住，而黎德家的姐弟俩则趁乱偷偷带走了昏睡中的布兰。

小人鱼醒来时便是这样的情况了。一个名叫阿多的巨人背着他，而黎德姐弟俩在他身边。他们说当时他们是从夜王手里偷偷带走布兰的，现在要带他去找大祭司三眼乌鸦，因为只有三眼乌鸦才能保护布兰。

 

布兰从未听说过夜王，他问黎德家的玖健为什么夜王想要带走他，玖健表示他们也不明白，不过夜王再次出现绝不是什么好事。布兰记得自己之前还在席恩的船上，现在还没回去母后一定会很生气。于是他问黎德要了点沼泽里的水，和临冬城建起联系。奈德国王说他会让鲁温学士找一下这个夜王的资料。他又说黎德家和史塔克家世代交好，在这场探险中黎德姐弟二人值得信赖，等一切都过去了尽量早点回家。凯特琳王后说罗柏刚刚将濒死的席恩带回临冬城，鲁温学士正在全力救治，虽然她没有说太多，但布兰知道母后一定很生气。他的大姐珊莎说二姐艾莉亚又和她的剑客师父出去游历了，瑞肯在听说布兰去岸上玩之后又不肯好好吃饭。珊莎还说雪诺正在冰山那边巡逻，听到布兰失踪的消息本想去海面调查，可是母后没有允许。

 

在终止通讯后，黎德家的弥拉说夜王应该没有离开这片沼泽林，他们必须尽快到达三眼乌鸦的法师塔。布兰问弥拉还有多远，弥拉说，如果没有传送门的话，恐怕要走上好几个月。她停下来，靠着手里的杖擦了擦汗，指着不远处的山坡说：“看到山坡上那一棵树吗？那棵树就是我们的传送门。”

布兰趴在阿多的肩上，看到山坡顶端只有一棵树，树有白色的树干和红色的叶子。他点了点头，暗暗记下周围这样形状的生物是就是树。很快，他的注意力再次被陆地上的一切引走了。

背着他的阿多似乎对这片沼泽不熟悉，黎德姐弟二人似乎永远知道哪里可以踩，而阿多如果偏离他们踩过的地方，他的腿就会立刻陷入泥泞的沼泽，有一次甚至差点把布兰甩下去。

 

玖健看起来与布兰年龄相仿，这个有绿眼睛的男孩有时会放慢速度走在阿多身旁，为布兰讲述森林和陆地上的故事。

 

 

 

……Cyberpunk 赛博庞克 AU

雨

 

雨总能掀起尘土的气息，和刺鼻的机油味还有廉价的烟草味混合在一起，就是社会最底层的味道。或许还有腐烂发霉的味道和油腻头发混着香水的味道，可匆忙逃跑中的布兰没时间辨别这些。

虽然这会儿雨停了，可冰冷又粘腻的不适感总是挥之不去。或许一会儿还得下雨，或许乌云散去了，反正没人会在夜里抬头看天。想看也看不到什么，循环播放的广告永远闪烁在高处，总能刺瞎看向天空的眼睛。

而那些大家族就生活在高塔之上，在那些刺眼的霓虹灯之上，在乌云之上。那些大家族永远拥有最好的东西，最好的生活，那都是底层人无法想象的好。

布兰原本不该出现在这里的。他紧贴着白灰剥落的墙壁，门外闪烁的霓虹灯透过门缝微微照亮这个黑暗又陌生的房子。他努力控制自己的喘息声。就在几个小时前，他和他的父亲奈德·史塔克无意间撞破了兰尼斯特家族的秘密。而在这个秘密被传出去之前，兰尼斯特家的双胞胎决定不惜一切代价将史塔克家族的族长和他十岁大的儿子直接灭口。

当时奈德只开了一架家里常用的小飞船，刚刚拜访了拜拉席恩家的好友，甚至连护卫队都没有带。小飞船抗下了兰尼斯特家的电磁脉冲，可飞船上的通讯设备却全部报废。眼看史塔克家的小飞船再躲不过兰尼斯特家的飞弹，奈德在最后一刻将布兰推进小飞船的紧急救生舱，将救生舱发射至这个星球的最底层。而飞船的爆炸和四散的碎片掩盖了救生舱的行踪。

父亲……

布兰紧紧捂着自己的嘴，现在不是哭的时候。他盯着门外兰尼斯特家族的无人机扫描周围的行人。他从救生舱里逃出来的时候无人机已经开始扫描附近的贫民窟。周围光线昏暗，通讯器失灵，他不知道自己在哪里，在躲避时他发现只有这扇门没锁，他只能躲在这里。

 

房子里很安静，光线从门缝和窗户撒进客厅里，他隐约能看到深色的大衣挂在楼梯旁的衣架上。布兰看到无人机停顿在房子的窗外，开始嗡嗡作响试图扫描房子内部。他感觉自己的心脏要从嗓子里跳出来。

“唰——”的一声窗户的玻璃变成了不透明的样子，与此同时有人开了灯。布兰的双眼瞬间感到不适应光线的刺痛感，与此同时窗外的无人机的声音消失了。一双手从布兰身后出现将他抱起，布兰一时间忘了挣扎，感到那双手柔软的皮肤下是金属的硬度和冰冷。

是仿生人。

 

布兰转头，看到一双没有任何感情的天蓝色眼睛。他颈部感到一阵冰凉，之后便失去了意识。

 

……现代AU  
那男人身上似乎缠着一种飘逸着蓝调的沧桑。好像其他人只需要走完一生，可他却需要将这一生走完几个轮回似的。

他等的那个人是谁呢？是那个刚刚成年的男孩吗？好像初夏雨后泛着清澈的气息，只有仔细看时才会发觉他眼波里泛着无数轮回后的智慧。

=============================

The hunt for a little raven

猎鸦

Bran was never told the real reason why he should not fly into the memories alone. He knew that he can navigate through history to the destination of his heart's desire, but only when he's ready.

布兰并不知道老师不许他一个人回到过去的真正原因。他知道，只有在他有足够能力的时候才能独自飞往他所希望到达的时间和地点。

At some point he started to wonder, when will he ever be ready? Ready for what? 

他不禁想道，他什么时候才算是有足够的能力呢？到底是什么样的能力呢？

He got curious, and flew into the past alone. And he lands in a place he never wanted to be, because someone's desire to see Bran surpassed all else, and snatched Bran during his flight into the realm of ice.

他忍不住好奇，一个人飞回过去。却发现他被卷入一个他完全没想去的地方。因为那个想见他的愿望过于强大，让布兰在飞行时被强行抓进冰的王国。

Bran never knew there is a being powerful enough to catch him during his flight. Though even when he's lost, he was still curious, too curious for his own good. After all, he knew from previous training that he's only an invisible observer in history. He thought he was safe.

He didn't expect the night king held such strong desire for the raven. And he never knew the night king was patiently waiting in the dark all this time.

布兰从不知道世上居然还有一个存在可以在他飞往过去时抓住他。而即便是迷路了，他还是感到好奇，或许过于好奇。毕竟他从过去的训练中知道自己只是历史的隐形旁观者，他很安全。

他不知道夜王无时无刻不想着要抓住乌鸦，他更不知道夜王居然一直在黑暗中耐心等待。

,,,

Throughout all memories of the world, only Bran bears the mark of winter, and he alone knows the true consequences the mark.

自古至今，唯有布兰一人被夜王种下了印记并活了下来， 也唯有他一人知道这印记带来的后果。

The night king has marked Bran, body and soul. From that day, until the end of his days.

夜王标记了布兰的身体和灵魂，从那时起直到他日子的终结。

Night king knows where to find Bran in the castle, and he knows when Bran wargs into ravens.

夜王知道布兰在临冬城里的位置，他也知道布兰何时用乌鸦的眼睛看他。

He knows wherever Bran goes, even when the boy tries to hide his mind in the past, or in dreams. The night king's magic is stronger, he will haunt the little raven, just to accentuate the pain.

He would enjoy the hunt; it is a fitting torment before he finally faces the last three eyed raven. He will break the last thread connecting the land to its living.

============================

倾世

 

遗忘，还是恨。夜王曾面对这样的选择。

他选择恨。

,,,

那个喜欢攀爬，喜欢做骑士梦的男孩。坠塔醒来后他的愿望一度是希望自己死掉。他的大哥曾眼含着泪，绝不许他说这样的话。可他还是说了。

梦碎掉了，身体碎掉了，男孩的骄傲和尊严统统碎掉了。即便如此，他为了哥哥的嘱托，为了保护临冬城里的人，为了年幼的弟弟，咬牙活了下来。

他以前看似拥有很多，可那都是过眼云烟，转瞬间他便一无所有。他失去了两个哥哥，一个死亡，一个背叛。他失去了两个姐姐，一个被俘，一个失踪。他失去了父母。失去了家。

他连拿起武器夺回这一切的能力都失去了，因为他早已失去了双腿。

在他迷失的时候玖健和弥拉来了，带着他去找三眼乌鸦。他想，神让他活下来必定是有原因的。

后来，在他逃离夜王的追捕后，他不止一次回味那个想法，每一次回想都会浑身发冷。他感到这一切的精心设计，让他在世上的日子如同牵线木偶般身不由己。

他接受了属于自己的力量，成了半神，也付出了只有他自己才明白的代价。他还活着，不是因为他想活着，而是因为活下去是他的职责。自古以来生命的记忆由他一人承载，他不得不活下去。他成了一个被禁锢在自己残破身体里的半神。

这样的半神，更像是一个精心准备的礼物，一个合适的赏赐。

温润淡漠又坚定的眼神，精致的五官，羸弱的躯体，无法构成威胁的神力。

无法反抗，无法逃离。

 

令人窒息的无力感萦绕在他周围，企图绞死他的灵魂。

而黑暗也同时在重铸他的翅膀，让他在飞往模糊的未来时可以选择全力以赴。

,,,

红袍女巫不久前来到君临，带给他光之王的神秘礼物。

不再畏惧寒冷的六国之君在君临的月光下静静看着自己的手臂。他知道这一切还未结束，夜王留下的印记不曾褪去半分。

想来也觉得可笑，温暖和生命的祭司之灵魂因维系天下而永久冰封，严冬和死亡的君主之灵魂因憎恨世界却一直燃烧。

刻骨的恨意和执念，足以让一个半神再度觉醒。

而六国之王，世界的记忆，绝不会甘愿成为任何半神的礼物。

他必须开始早早准备，商业发展，控制税收，平衡信仰，家族洗牌，休养生息，与此同时用粮食从北境购买龙晶，将克制异鬼的利器散布至大陆的每一个角落。

绿先知有幸出生在塔利家。而他的大臣们各有各的欲望。心系天下的欲望，为自己谋利的欲望。

只有他，越来越无法压制凛冬的来临。

,,,

无人能阻挡寒风夹着冬天的雪吹至君临，重铸夜王的身躯。他来收取属于自己的礼物，并让人类的世界再度陷入混乱和恐慌。

那印记烙在六国之王身上，成为夜王重塑后神力的根基。布兰生命的结束必然会导致两位半神的灭亡，而夜王重现天日时却发现布兰脆弱的躯壳已接近油尽灯枯。

 

同归于尽，他以为这样就可以逃脱吗？

夜王再次面临选择。

当年在临冬城的心树下，他看到那男孩眼神。那时他就已经知道，男孩的怜悯不是他想要的，但那男孩却拥有他想要的一切。

,,,

有人说看到龙飞往瓦雷利亚的烟海，可无人能确认夜王和他们的国王是否也被带到那里。在那之后的很长一段时间里，海上的风暴不断。阴郁狂暴的风浪和被吹散在风浪中的雨层层裹住当年的自由堡垒，仿佛在孕育着新的神迹。

而学士们的记载里写着，当乌云散尽时，天地仿佛被完全洗过，以崭新的样式迎接新的纪元。

,,,

下一任六国之王是塔利家的孩子。各大家族最终放弃寻找布兰。

而大陆上季节分明，再无持续多年的长夏和长冬。

 

 

 

 

============================

 

seasons come and pass, the moon wax and wane, yin and yang

the opposite ends of the spectrum, one side to the other, it is inevitable,

 

in the darkest winter, hope for summer never dies

and winter lurks not far behind the great heat of summer

summer lives in the boy, and it will be a splendid, prosperous, and magnificent time

but surely, winter will return

the night king will return

,,,

 

ideas on how to revive the night king~~~  
如何复活夜王~~~

1\. 凡人无法永远杀死冬天  
mortals can never kill winter  
#in denial

2\. 魔法印记逐渐侵蚀布兰的身体和灵魂，夜王的身体在冬日寒风里重塑  
the mark feeds off Bran's body and soul, and the night king rebuilds his body in the white winds of winter  
#Horcrux

3\. 寒神认为他的棋子还有用处  
The Great Other has other intentions for his pawn

4\. 作为一个失忆的凡人复活在布兰的绿色梦境里。他能看布兰所看到的绿色视野，却更想在布兰所在的世界和他在一起。他终于脱离了梦境，打开了封尘的记忆，再次成为了夜王。  
He revived as a human without memory through Bran's green dreams. He sees what Bran sees in the green sight, and he wants to be with Bran in the real world. He finally escapes from the dream realm, and his memories caught up to him, he is the night king once again.

5\. 夜王就是寒神。以夜王的身份死去，以寒神的身份活过来。（他终将知道旧神的身份。  
The night king is the Great Other. He dies as the night king, and awakens as the Great Other. (And he finally knows who the old god is.

6\. 或许寒神和火神之间的战争是大陆另一边的事情，而这片大陆上的神是相互追逐的夏之神和冬之神。  
R’hllor and the Great Other are on the other side of the sea, but they are called other names on this side of the sea. Summer and Winter and their eternal chase with one another.

=======================

And some random stuff...  
以及各种片段……

……Love is the death of duty; and duty is the death of love.  
布兰知道自己没有任何胜算。他继承了三眼乌鸦的职责，同时也继承了夜王对绿先知的仇恨。他知道夜王想要用大陆上一切生命作为陪葬。夜王已经夺走了他的老师，夺走了玖健，  
绿先知意味着布兰必须守护这片大陆上的生灵，所以，这片大陆不能给他，芸芸众生不能给他，至亲家人不能给他。  
可是布兰无法忽视夜王的痛苦，他甚至有些厌恶自己的贪心。他明知夜王想要的是血债血偿，可他仍然妄想找到两全的办法，仍然奢望故事里的漫漫长冬不要再度重演。  
而布兰除了一个悲悯的眼神之外，什么都给不了。  
,,,  
或许那个男孩永远都不会知道，当他不小心闯入死亡阵营时他内心的狂喜。那个男孩永远不会知道他等了多久，也不会知道他目光追随的，心中所念的，一切都是围绕着那个男孩。  
是恨，当然是恨，是复仇的快意，却也是干涸许久的灵魂被触摸的颤栗，是希望的念头在脑海里生根发芽，也是他永不愿放手的安魂曲。  
他无法确定自己是希望那个男孩作为最后的绿先知痛苦地死去，还是希望让那个男孩成为他的所有物。  
他只知道当他亲眼看见那个男孩时，一切将会变得明了。  
他挥军南下，在神木林见到了男孩。他知道男孩愿意为了这片大陆献上自己的生命。  
看着那双柔软又忧伤的眼睛，他终于可以确认自己上万年的等待是为了什么。

这个男孩拥有他想要以及他想给的一切。而在胸口龙晶碎裂的那一刻他最后的念想是，这个男孩永远都不会知道了。

 

……书里的血鸦大人  
或许三眼乌鸦的本职不是观察世界。那只是血鸦大人运用绿先知的能力编织的一张谎言的网。血鸦在梦境中寻找他的继承人，将那些不过关的绿先知都杀掉了。他不在乎其他绿先知，为什么？  
因为他梦见了旧神的模样，只有这样让那个男孩完全相信他时他才可以顶替旧神。  
他不知道远方有一双冰蓝色的眼睛见过旧神，也和他一样，渴望着旧神的归来。

 

……诸神棋局的棋子  
命运的抗争者，棋盘上的棋子。  
该发生的，注定将会发生。  
他兜兜转转过的那些岁月，所有的抗争和不甘，最后把他引向终点，那个树下坐轮椅的男孩。

……  
希望未来在君临城的某个清晨，大家惊惶地发现布兰不在自己的卧室里。他的轮椅还在床边，而床上只留着一朵冰做的玫瑰。  
标记这种事当然是永远有效的嘛……

……

三眼乌鸦是什么呢？真的只是血鸦大人的代号吗？  
只做旁观者是三眼乌鸦的职责吗？如果是，那么布兰违反职责的后果是什么呢？  
又或许，诸神将布兰移到棋盘的中央。铁王座的时代结束，新的棋局开始，唯一的绿先知被赋予了新的使命。

……

Side A

在他最不希望想起的回忆里，他清楚地看到神的残忍和无情，让他从一个活生生的人变成一个魔物苟活在这世界上。  
他的存在可以让光明结束，让温暖消失。他可以带来风暴，甚至让所有生命在走向尽头时都无法安息。

这个世界孕育又承载了一切生命，却容不下他的存在。创造他的厌恶他，看到他的惧怕他。他永远被世间万物提醒，他是一个不合理的存在，他不该存活于世。  
他憎恶这个世界，憎恶世界上的生灵。  
既然被赋予的使命是毁灭，他将带来毁灭。

既然有神筑建生命，那么自然有神带来死亡和毁灭。

Side B

神是谁呢？  
布兰在梦想成为骑士的年纪曾经问过母亲这样的问题。他记得母亲的回答就像记得其他睡前故事一样，清晰又带着家的温度。

在旧神的信仰里是没有骑士这种说法的，骑士是南方六国才有的制度。他在最懵懂的年纪听着南方六国的歌谣，想成为一个身披铠甲骑着骏马的英雄。  
他会像他父亲一样威严又强大，他会像母亲一样对爱的人温柔。  
在他坠落高塔以前，这是他的梦想。  
梦碎了，同样碎掉的是他的脊柱。他再无法行走，成了连基本生活都受到限制的残废。  
他不曾和其他人提起过，可他在面对哥哥时说过，他想死。  
神是谁呢？

他梦见的，唤醒他的。把他扔下深渊迫使他飞翔的，引诱他到长城以北的地方的。他以为神在那里，神迹在那里。  
纯粹的梦想存在于懵懂的年纪。他的期待，希望，爱与恨，都是纯粹的。可是后来呢？他看到了什么呢？  
他看到了只有七层地狱里才会出现的恶魔，他看到了盘根错节的真实。

他看到了自己。

神是谁呢？

……

在夜王看来，他才是正义的一方。

人类如同害虫一般肆意吸食世间万物的生命，只有人类会对其他族群大肆杀戮且不放在心上。

一开始杀戮是为了生存，后来杀戮是为了荣誉，或者乐趣。而被主宰的没有选择死亡的权力。

他曾为人类，他当然知道人类不曾在意过。

 

当他成为夜王时，他曾憎恶森林之子。可后来，在他的魔法与日俱增时，他渐渐能够理解他们的做法。毕竟，森林之子只是希望清除外来的害虫而已。

而夜王做的，也仅仅是清除害虫而已。所有活着的，夏天的虫子。

……

如果夏天需要冬天平衡，如果生命的繁华需要死亡的寂灭平衡，如果两种极端的相互吸引和对抗是命中注定，那应该是一种怎样的感情。因何而起，要如何终结。掺杂着恨的爱，掺杂着爱的恨，亦或者单单用爱恨解释都太苍白。

在怪物躯壳里藏在一个充满怒火和仇恨的男人；而在男孩脆弱的躯壳里住着一个心怀大爱却无情的神。

怪物需要复仇，而男人需要安宁，可当这两种力量指向同一个人时，他不知道自己除了恨和愤怒之外是否可能有任何其他的感情。后来他的确感受到了其他感情，感受到了渴望，欲望，绝望。

而爱上那个怪物如同堕天不可原谅，那意味着他背叛挚友和老师，背叛职责，背叛世界上的生命。沉重的誓言要求他永恒的效忠。

死结就是，浓烈的感情驱使男人毁灭，而男孩的身份要求他为生命做抗争。一方得不到救赎，另一方得不到自由，不死不休。

生路就是，在生死的起始和终结之间找到平衡。

……

the pretty little lies and the cold hard truth

精致的谎言和冰冷的真实

they wrapped their summer's child with layers upon layers of lies: Intentional or unintentional, big or little, out of love or out of malice, lies.

他们用一层又一层的谎言包裹着夏天的孩子。有意的无意的，大的小的，善意的恶意的，谎言。

Such pretty little lies, such a pretty little child. He was fed with those lies and grew up in those lies.

精致的谎言，易碎的孩子。他相信了那些谎言，并在谎言中成长。

Perhaps the worst kind of lies are the ones that put a little twist on the truths.

或许最可怕的那种谎言是在真实中掺和了一点点，扭曲了一点点。

Yet the day will come when the sweet summer child will grow up. He will see the truth with his own eyes. No one can stop him from his destiny, and he is destined to see all truths of the entire world.

可总有一天，夏天的孩子会长大。他会用自己的双眼看见真实。这是无人可挡的命运，他将看见世界所有的真实。

And he will find the cold hard truth, drawing closer and closer, until he has no where else to hide.

他会看见那冰冷的真实默默逼近，直到他无处可逃。

 

Embrace the truth.

拥抱真实。

Forgive the lies.

原谅谎言。

……

或许剧里的狼家四子可以放在四个季节

珊莎像春天，布兰像夏天，二丫像秋天，雪诺像冬天。

带来毁灭的火是龙焰，冰是异鬼。

龙之母爱上雪诺，并被雪诺背叛，最后死在雪诺怀里。有什么能比被所爱之人背叛更残忍呢？

那么，创造异鬼的夜王呢？死在布兰眼前的夜王呢？

他们的结局在哪里？

 

因为有爱才显得背叛的残忍。

或许他应得的救赎是神性的悲悯，而世间唯一能够给予这一切的只有一人。

那人是最了解他的人，也是选择不惜一切代价杀死他的人。

因为无限接近希望才会让绝望变得疯狂。

 

人性的胜利，或是神性的胜利。可当他们除去龙焰和异鬼，他们并没有得到应有的快乐。

或许是因为带来毁灭的，从来不是冰和火。

而是人类自己。

……

北方有佳人，绝世而独立。

一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国。

宁不知倾城与倾国？佳人难再得。

……

一树梨花压海棠。

梨树化石……

ehhhehehehehehehe~~

……

**Author's Note:**

> I write in whatever language I think in; so if Google Translate fails to make sense, please let me know and I can try to translate my own words~


End file.
